What Vexes All Men
by Rubi Dharuddha
Summary: Jack Sparrow is a pirate without a ship, without a woman, without treasure to pillage...Until he meets -her-.Within a matter of moments, Jack's life is turned upside down.Is -she- his answer?Or is she the reasoning behind his fear of commitment?
1. Chapter One

**What Vexes All Men**

**A/N: Aside from knowing the tale of Davey Jones, Jack Sparrow's answer to Tia Dalma's question: "What vexes all men?" was quite the assured one. Perhaps our beloved captain was a vexed fellow himself, leaving him prepared to answer such a question. Maybe Jack wasn't always the heartbreaker, maybe he was the heart_broken_!**

* * *

**  
Chapter One**

"_Ladies_. You have standing before you, a prime example of manhood. All you must do to attain said manhood, is speak the word."

Jack Sparrow stood, hands clasped ahead of him in an almost pleading manner, golden teeth glinting gallantly in the flickering light of the street lamps. Before him stood two ladies of an obvious profession, both with arms crossed over well-endowed bosoms. Neither seemed impressed with the young, dreadlocked pirate—despite his desperate smile. One of the ladies gave a cackling laugh.

"A prime example 'o all the poor blokes comes thou'h here expectin' us to be friendly." She said to her fellow lady. The counterpart snickered in agreement. Jack was not swayed by their nay saying and attempted again.

"My dears, I can assure you, payment can be made early tomorrow—tonight I find me pockets empty and my arms lacking that of a touch most feminine." He said pitifully, moving to take one of the women by the waist. _She_ however, was having none of it, smacking Jack hard across the cheek, his head swinging over his shoulder the charms and beads in his hair clinking together like chaotic music. The prostitute, pleased with her work, turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder at Jack as she did so.

"If ye can pay tomorro', then we ain't **givin'** no feminine touch till tomorro'!" she crowed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder with a "hmph", her friend mirroring the action. Jack on the other hand, rubbed his jaw, testing to see if it was still on its hinge.

"A man's not likely to find much femininity in that particular hand," he muttered, waving after their retreating backs with his free hand, "don't worry lassies, _many_ women are overcome with a sudden unsteadiness when in the presence of such a specimen…" he said, finally waving them off with little care. As the sting of rejection and hand crawled across him, Jack heard a familiar chuckle and turned, finding himself face to face with Joshamee Gibbs.

"Looks like ye'll be spendin' the night alone, Jack." He said, the laughter in his voice evident. Giving the older man a pained look, Jack turned away from him, beginning the short journey to an even longer night of loneliness.

"What's yer headin' Jack?" Gibbs asked, hurrying to catch up to his fellow pirate. Jack threw his hand in the air as though to brush the elder's question away.

"Mr. Gibbs, I am making berth at the nearest tavern to drown my latest sorrows in the golden graces of that most ineffable brew known as _rum_." He answered, knowing full well the old sailor would most likely ask more questions.

"I thought ye told those two ladies ye've no currency to be had." Gibbs pointed out, despite its obviousness. Jack stopped, turning slowly to face his friend.

"Mr. Gibbs, if everything that passed my lips was truth—how could I possibly maintain the title of the Caribbean's, most fearsome and notorious pirate?" He asked, not surprised when Gibbs gave an understanding shrug. As this point Hack turned again, back on his current course. Gibbs jumped to attention and followed.

"Mind if I join ye, Jack?" he asked as their booted feet kicked up puffs of dirt from Tortuga's filthy streets.

"I'm not buying yer drink, savvy?" Jack replied as their silhouettes shrunk into the shadows of the night.

When they reached the tavern, the nightly brawls had already begun. Gibbs, hands full with mugs of rum, swung to and fro attempting to avoid being hit with bodies being flung every which way. He was too slow and found himself drenched in the inebriating liquid. After the initial shock of the spill, Gibbs looked into the mugs; realizing one was half empty while the other remained nearly full. Without much hesitation, Gibbs dumped the contents into the nearly empty mug, withholding it as his own. As he sat down, he handed Jack his drink, the gold-toothed man eyeing the mug and its mysterious emptiness and noting the obvious fullness of his shipmate's mug.

"Mr. Gibbs—" he began, the elder pirate's mug stopping just short of his lips.

"Yes, Jack?" he answered with little zeal.

"Why is there an apparent deficiency of rum in this cup?" Mr. Gibbs swallowed and gave a weak shrug.

"The barman must've forgotten to fill it." He answered, though from the look he was getting from Jack, it wasn't exactly passing. The younger man's eyes narrowed and fell to the large wet spot on Gibbs' shirt.

"And yet, in his forgetfulness, he found it appropriate to give you a parting gift?" He asked, slightly humored by his friend's discomfort. Gibbs rewarded him with a simpering smile.

"Jack, let me explain…" He began only to find the other pirate's attention elsewhere. He followed the man's gaze to the door, seeing what Jack was looking at. At the end of the room a young woman with brilliant red hair was leaning against the worn bar. She was dressed in a calf length skirt, embroidered with flowers and a white linen shirt that slipped off her shoulders in a most pleasing manner. She was speaking intently with the barman who was gesturing to the back of the tavern where Jack and Gibbs were sitting. Gibbs looked back at Jack and saw the man's eyes glaze over. He shook his head, taking a gulp of rum and looking to his suddenly enthralled friend. He reached across the table and set a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Careful Jack, she looks to be Irish, and the Irish can be fiery tempered—so I've heard." He said, not entirely sure if the man had heard him. From the look on his face, Gibbs was fairly certain the he hadn't. He patted Jack's shoulder and sat back in his chair once more. As long as the rum held out, he would wait until his shipmate snapped out of his sudden enamourment.

On the other end of the tavern, the red-headed newcomer turned from the bar, her face set in a frustrated line until her light green eyes met Jack's dark brown ones. Her frustration seemed to dissipate slightly. The barman caught her attention as he added more to their previous conversation; he also slid a piece of paper across the scarred wood to her waiting hands. She read it quickly, shoving it into the bodice of her shirt and stalking to a table off in a dark corner. As she slumped back in her chair, Jack suddenly shook his head and looked at Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, as much as I have enjoyed are little chat this evening—I find myself inextricably pulled to this damsel's most distressed side. I bid you a—" he looked at the older man looking for the right word for someone who was in most likeliness going home alone. "Well, whatever it is you'll be doing." Gibbs lifted his mug in toast to Jack's words and took a swig with little offense. Jack took this as his cue and picked his way across the tavern—side-stepping several piles of passed out bodies on his journey.

As his shadow fell across the table, the woman he had seen from across the way looked up from her hands, her eyes traveling up a torso well furnished in belts and the effects of a pirate, to a chin bearded with tiny braids and beads, a smile checkered in gold and hair rolled into long dreadlocks. Finally coming to rest on the chocolate brown eyes she had seen earlier.

"Hello, love. What might _your_ name be?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been completely swamped with homework and recovery from knee surgery. Needless to say, it's been crazy. In any case, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to keep my updates consistent!  
**

* * *

"I've got nothin' of value, so if yer looking to rob me—" her eyes hardened as she watched him, 

"Don't."

Jack held a hand over his heart in feigned hurt.

"Oh, fair lady wounds me!" he shook his head in less then sincere pain, "why would you think I have the slightest inclination to thiever goods of various value from you?" He asked, his eyes as doe-like as possible. The woman chuckled and leaned back in her seat,

"Says tha' man who reeks o' pirate." She said her voice gilded with laughter and Irish accents. Jack hurriedly sniffed at his shirtsleeves, recoiling with a wrinkle of his nose. At her look of humored disgust he brushed the whole thing away with his bejeweled fingers.

"Nothing more than the already present, yet strangely enjoyable scent of Tortuga—even _you_ would be hard-pressed not to smell peculiar." He replied with a crooked smile. The woman raised her hand to halt him in his wandering speech.

"As loveleh as this conversation has been—what is it exactleh yer lookin' for?" she asked quickly. At her question, Jack plopped down on the seat ahead of her.

"Nothing much, my dear lass. Just a name to put to your lovely visage and simple quelling of my interest in why such a charming woman would make her presence known in an establishment, the likes of this one." He offered up quickly, the woman's eyes growing wide with the sheer quantity of words he was using.

"Is tha' all then?" She asked in amazement. Jack looked at her, unfazed by her bewilderment, he was quite used to his lengthy and elaborate speech. He tapped his fingers on the table, nodding.

"Yes." He replied, the short answer only adding to her befuddlement. Shaking her head she gave him a demure smile.

"An' why is it I should be givin' ye any of those answers?" she asked him. Jack leaned forward, his gold-checkered grin twinkling in the candlelight on the table ahead of them.

"Because—I'm Jack Sparrow." He answered. As he spoke his name recognition flashed across her face. However Jack didn't seem to notice. He reached a hand across the table to gently caress her hand.

"And now my dear. It's your turn. What name shall I utter with the most supreme reverence." He said softly, the red-maned woman looking down at their touching hands. Despite his being a complete stranger, the woman couldn't help herself from smiling brightly. Finally she tilted her head, her eyes sliding back up to his.

"My name is Maire." She answered. Jack's eyes lit up at her acquiescence to his questions.

"Maire you say?" he asked with a jovial glint in his eye. Maire nodded, though it seemed all of a sudden her attention was being drawn elsewhere.

"Tha'd it be." She answered as her eyes strayed to the front of tavern. Jack seeing that he was no longer entertaining her attention followed her gaze, his confusion at the sudden loss evident. He couldn't find what she was looking for, though he twisted his head every which way looking for some clue. Finally he turned back to her, nearly walloping himself with his own dreadlocks.

"Is there something of the utmost importance coming this way or have I lost your affections at this most critical juncture of wooing?" He asked with an indignant tone. Maire saw he was hurt and leaned forward to pat his cheek with long fingered hand.

"Ah, Jack—Donchya be worryin'. I havenah yet told ye why I'm here. Though, I have just met ye, pr'haps I shouldn't." She said with a grin. Jack leaned back, raised in a "One can trust me" way.

"Lass, I may be a pirate, but I would take the secret of a beautiful woman to me grave." He said with zeal, garnering another laugh from Maire.

"I can believe tha'." She replied, looking about the room and then leaning close, as though someone were listening. Jack leaned in as well, coming to the conclusion he was going to be let in on the secret of all secrets.

"I'm supposed te be meetin' someone tonight." She said softly. Jack's brow lifted and his lips puckered in apprehension.

"Not a competitor for your affections, I hope." He asked worriedly. Maire's eyes grew wide and her smile wider. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Ye certainly are determined Mr. Sparrah… I wouldna think a man such as yerself would work so hard for a lass such as me."

Jack gave her an infamous and very crooked grin. He reached across the table and tapped her on the nose.

"My dear, if one finds himself hopelessly captivated by a treasure, he finds a way to make it his." He said, meaningfully—something he was far from used to. As a man who found a wenches company preferable because of the _shortness_ of such a visit, finding himself attracted to a woman who was far from wench-like was a new experience to be sure. He saw her surprise in his answer as well, seeing as her cheeks were suddenly overcome with the sweetest of rosy blushes. It was an invigorating sight to him. Coughing to break the tension, Jack returned to their previous topic.

"Now what is it, you're here for love?" he asked, shaking Maire free of her sudden surprise. Taking a deep breath she replied,

"I was sent te meet someone with information about somethin' I've been lookin' for." At her words Jack grew interested. It sounded as though she were looking for something of great value, and although he had taken an interest in her; Jack's pirate nature was still present. Important meant valuable, and valuable meant only good things.

As long as no one started shooting.

"And who, pray-tell, are you meeting?" he asked. Maire lifted her eyes towards the bar, gesturing with a quick nod of her head.

"Him."

Jack turned to looked, expecting to see a man well endowed with might and the power to frighten. He was flabbergasted to see an elderly man, of Asian descent hobbling over to the bar. He was far from what he had anticipated and it was all he could do to keep a laugh from bubbling from his throat. He watched as the barman pointed at the table he and Maire were sitting at. When the old man's eyes met Maire's, she nearly leapt from her seat to go to him.

Jack watched in wonder as the young woman and the old man embraced, obviously having met before this particular encounter. The two were head to head, discussing something, Maire nodding in understanding as the elderly man spoke to her. He seemed persistent, almost upset about what he was telling her, which made Jack even more curious as to what they were saying. Finally the old man handed Maire a piece of parchment and a fatherly pat to Maire's cheek, Maire giving him a smile in return. He turned and hobbled out of the tavern, leaving Maire to study the parchment for a moment.

After a moment she pushed the parchment into the bodice of her top and hurried back to the table. She stopped just in front of Jack, looking straight into his kohl-darkened eyes.

"Can I trust ye Jack Sparrah?"

Jack leaned back, his brow rising once more. She was quite the mysterious one and if there was one thing Jack Sparrow appreciated, it was a mystery.

"A pirate I am—but hopefully honorable enough to for a lady of your obvious endeavoring nature to trust me with whatever it is you're—endeavoring…" he said, confusing even himself. Maire overlooked this, biting her lip as she thought. Finally she made her decision and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his seat.

"Come then, we canna talk here." She said with great urgency, pulling him towards the doors of the tavern. They left the smoky, rum-drenched building, only to enter the dusty, equally rum-drenched streets. They reached a spot prying eyes could not follow. A brick wall served as bench for them to sit on. When she felt they were alone, Maire reached for the parchment hidden close to her bosom. She unfolded it with a crack, setting it between them. Jack reached for it, the paper still warm from her skin. He looked at it, suddenly bamboozled by what it was. He looked up from the paper, eyes puzzled.

"A ship?" he asked. Though lacking a ship of his own at the moment, he couldn't understand why _this_ one was of any great importance. Maire nodded her head vigorously, even in his misunderstanding of the significance of her quest.

"Not just any ship Jack," she said in a hushed voice, barely able to contain the fire in her eyes as she continued.

"The Black Pearl."

**Maire May-ruh**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Apologies once again at my long updates. I'm afraid reality called—I have to be an adult. It's pretty depressing-- believe me. However, I'm definitely taking some liberties with how Jack was able to obtain the Pearl. I've seen a few versions (no I haven't read the books) and speculations, but thanks to the many plots of AWE I'm taking it upon myself to come up with something! Enjoy!**

Jack's face contorted into one of complete puzzlement as he studied the parchment in his hand. A carefully inked drawing of a ship stared back at him. Her sails were darker then the most starless night, and her hull seemed to disappear into the ink ocean below her. He looked up at Maire, parchment still in hand.

"The Black Pearl?" he asked, just to be sure he had heard her. She nodded spiritedly, apparently ignoring the confused look on Jack's face.

"She's out there, waiting to be found Jack." She said. Her excitement was nearly contagious. Jack could understand why, the ship he was looking at was beautiful. However, there was a detail that couldn't be ignored.

"Love, I'm afraid you may be misinformed as to the nature of this ship—beautiful as it may be…" he started only to be cut off by Maire's look of incredulity.

"I've heard the stories Jack, an' I don't believe 'em." She said firmly. She took the parchment from him to admire the artist's handiwork once more. Jack sat back slightly on the wall, observing the woman, he had only just met.

"Yer disbelief of the mystical is mystifying in itself, lass. The stories followin' after its rudder are difficult to snub." He said pointedly, though to no avail. She shook her head, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ye canna tell me you believe those ghost stories, Jack. Tha' it's a ship made black by magic and demonry, believed to be the fear of all oceans until it mysteriously sank beneath the waves? Twaddle-speak." She said, her version of an expletive catching Jack off guard. He shook his head a little, his lips turning up into a smile. A word he could add to his already extensive vernacular.

"Well, if it _is_—twaddle-speak--- how does my lady purpose we _acquire_ this raven-canvassed item of magnificence?" he questioned. Maire eyed him, a grin appearing on her face. It appeared she had captured his interest in more then one way. He had since taken the drawing of the Black Pearl back and was eying it was such intensity; Maire expected it to sail straight off of the page. Which would have been a mite easier then what lie ahead.

"We, Mr. Sparrah?" she said softly, just barely capturing his attention. Jack's concentration was drawn from the parchment to her waiting eyes. He gave her a half-cocked grin and a shrug.

"Can't help meself love—treasure an' all."

She gave him a bright smile, hopping from the wall, tapping her chin as she thought about the future of this plan they were concocting.

"It appears we mus' put our heads together and think of a way to find the Pearl." She said, still pondering their impending travel. Jack looked at her, his eyebrows disappearing under his bandana.

"Ye don't have a plan then?" he asked her as she began her pacing again. She stopped and looked at him, exasperated.

"I have a _wee_ bit of a plan, I was just hopin' I'd get a bit more help from the man who brought me the picture…" Jack looked at the drawing in his hand and hopped off of the wall after her. He walked towards her as he folded the parchment gently and equally as gently slid it back into the bodice of her top, garnering a scandalized intake of breath from Maire.

"Mr._Sparrah_!" she said indignantly, only to be met with an innocent look from Jack.

"Just puttin' it close to your heart, lass." He said with his gold-checkered grin. She rolled her eyes heavenward, finally matching his smile with her own. Jack leaned forward a bit, until she was almost uncomfortable at how close they were.

"And who might be the man who brought you the picture?" he asked, his proximity to her causing her to lean back. Maire shook her head, backing away from the sudden intimacy.

"He's an old friend, of an employer." She answered slowly, wondering at his sudden curiosity.

"And, who might this employer be?" Jack questioned once more. Maire leaned to one side and rested her hand on her hip.

"Are we goin' to come up with a plan or are ye goin' to question me?" she replied, giving Jack a very serious look. It appeared he wasn't going to win this particular bout, though he was still inquisitive as to her history. He couldn't brush the image of the Pearl from his mind though, her lines and blackened sails calling to him. Finally he gave in, whatever he wanted to know—he'd find out sooner or later.

"Well—what_did_ Master Ambiguity tell ye then?"

Maire let out an almost inaudible sigh, hurriedly covering her relief at Jack desisting his questioning. It appeared his wish to find the Pearl was overcoming his need to find out more about her.

"He tol' me there's a woman—who lives far from th' outside wo'ld. She trades fer all manner o things." She replied. As she said these things Jack had an epiphany about whom she was talking about.

"Do ye happen to mean the Obeah woman, lives in said marsh and adds a most tasteful bit of the macabre to any and all meeting?" Jack asked, apparently ignoring the puzzled look on Maire's face. After a moment Maire lifted her shoulders in an unsure gesture.

"He said tha' many a man is afeared of her and only visit her if they must." She answered, only to be even more surprised by Jack suddenly clapping his hands together at her words. She gave him a questioningly look, his eyes meeting hers.

"Why didn't ye just _say_ we were going to see Tia Dalma?" He asked jovially, though he was secretly afraid. Tia Dalma was frightening at the best of times and she had powers no one could explain. Going to meet her was hardly on Jack's list of pleasantries.

"You know her?" Maire said, unsure if she should be surprised. Jack was apparently well traveled. He nodded at her question and moved to explain.

"Ye could say we've met in passing. She saw me future once—though I sorely wish I could remember what the lass told me." He said, scratching at his chin. Maire was not surprised by this admission of forgetfulness. It seemed a rather common event from this, strange, yet appealing man's part. She shook her head and began to walk away.

"It mus' be all tha' rum ye drink." She said with as she stepped out onto the lively streets of Tortuga. Jack gave her back a disturbed look, as though she had just killed his pet kitten.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with rum?" he said, causing her to stop in her tracks, and about face to him.

'Did I say somethin' wrong?" she said, oblivious to her remarks' cutting edge. Jack, straightened his shoulders and meandered passed her in a huff. Maire was completely baffled by his sudden change of heart, until words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"I will say this once and _only_ once." He began, as he looked out across the rum-soaked paths of his second home.

"I will not tolerate any slanderous verbiage against that most scrumptious of brews." He continued unaware Maire was giving him a look that would have melted the reverent look he was showing, right off of his face. It spoke volumes of her incredulousness over his peculiar attitude towards rum. After a brief moment of silence, Maire looked up at him from her place beside him.

"I dinna believe I've ever met someone quite as strange as ye, Jack." She replied to his tirade, and began to journey towards the raucous town square. Jack gave a crooked smile, holding his hands up in a knowing gesture.

"Well thank you, love." He answered, only to be greeted with the sight of her disappearing back.

"Where are _you_ going?" He hollered as she walked away. She turned, still walking away from him. She cupped her hands around her mouth to strengthen her retort.

"To bed! We have an earlah mornin' ahead of us and I dinna want te be weary before we even leave port!"

Jack eyes shifted around his surroundings as he digested this bit of information, until he finally he ran after her. His arms flailing a bit like chicken wings mixed with an odd run reminiscent of a crab scuttling away from danger. He caught up to her and nonchalantly offered her his arm.

"May I walk you to your humble abode then, Madame?" he asked, proffering an elbow in her general direction. Maire tilted her head thoughtfully as he did so, unable to contain her smile.

"Of course Mr. Sparrah." The two walked in mutual silence, both enjoying the others' closeness, while the overbearing sounds of Tortuga's nightlife washed over them. For Jack it was a fascinating experience, to have a lady on his arm that wasn't of a nightly profession, willing to give him a smile he didn't have to pay for. For Maire, it was almost a surprise at how much enjoyed_being_ the lady on his arm. Almost being the operative term.

When Maire finally indicated the inn she was staying at, Jack was reluctant to let her go. It was a mad thought, really, but he had enjoyed his evening—despite it not turning out as he had thought it would. When Maire stepped into the doorway of the inn, she turned and smiled at him again.

"Thank ye for walkin' me to me door, Jack." She said softly. Jack gave an embarrassed shrug.

"It seemed to be an appropriate course of action, to walk a pretty lass to her door—seeing as Tortuga for all its glory is still overrun with the foul and cretinous." He replied, hoping his beard was covering the burn he knew was showing on his face. Maire pushed a few locks of red out of her eyes, her smile still strong.

"Well, I thank ye anyway, Jack." She said gently. Jack, trying to recover from his earlier blush, gave a smart reply.

"Unless ye be lookin' for some warm company this chilly evening." He said most hopefully. Maire laughed and leaned forward, placing a quick, but sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Not tonigh', Jack."

"Are you implying other nights might fare me a different tune from yer sweet lips?" he asked, still hopeful. Maire rolled her eyes, laughing as she backed into the inn slowly. She ignored his questioning look and moved on to other things.

"Brigh' and earlah Mr. Sparrah. We'll be headin' out of port then." She said, Jack knowing she was avoiding his questioning and quite all right with it.

"And what do you propose we sail in, love? A bucket? Because, it appears to me, we're lacking the necessary bits to get to where we're goin'. Wherever, goin'-- is." He said with utmost sincerity, he knew he had no ship to sail on. His residence on Tortuga for such an extended period of time made that obvious. Maire reached out and touched his cheek delicately.

"Never fear Mr. Sparrah—I have a ship, and she isna a bucket." With that she bid him a quick goodnight and shut the door behind her. Leaving Jack on the stoop alone, wondering how she had failed to tell him she had a ship of her very own. He turned and walked out into the night alone, muttering to himself.

"I'll believe it, when I see it."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Hello all! Remember what I said about real life calling? It did it again! This semester has been quite difficult and has left me neglectful of my FF's, which saddens me, but-- school comes first. Hope your interest is still peaked!**

**Contest: The first person who can correctly name Maire's employer will have their own character added somewhere in the story. If you win, you can have the choice of either I making you a character or you coming up with a character summary for me to use! Sounds like awesome squared, right? Let's get started! **

* * *

The next morning Jack was awoken by an uninvited wake up call. He was sprawled across his bed, having collapsed there the night before without bothering to take his boots off. At the moment of his waking, Jack had been dreaming of a certain brown-eyed lass when a sudden smack across his face nearly sent him off the bed.

"Whoa!" he yelped in both pain and surprise as he came face to face with the entirely opaque eyes of an elderly man. He was standing utterly too close for Jack's comfort but moved back as Jack's eyes began to focus. When they did, Jack realized the man was the very same Maire had been speaking with the night before.

"The captain awaits you aboard the ship, Master Sparrow." He said firmly, despite his great age. Jack however, didn't care at the moment, still trying to recover from being woken in such an undignified manner.

"Who are you, and how did ye get in?" he demanded as he scrambled to his feet, trying to still a very overwhelmed heart. The old man did not appear to be perturbed by Jack's sudden movements, which made Jack take a closer look. With a moment of study, Jack waved his hand ahead of the man's face, only to make the connection, the old man was blind.

As though he could hear Jack making the realization, the elder man spoke.

"My name is Sheng, my captain bids me wake you. This I have done." He said with no sympathy. Jack shifted uncomfortably ahead of him.

"Done indeed—startled the heart near out of me chest." He replied, finding he was with a most unapologetic audience. Now annoyed with his dignity having been bruised thoroughly, he brushed at a non-existent fleck on his shirt sleeve, and then looked at the old man once again.

"Scare a man like that and he earns the fortuitous right of defendin' himself." He said, though before he could continue, the seemingly harmless old man jumped into action and swung a surprisingly strong leg out, knocking Jack to the floor. He stuck a knee in the crook of Jack's neck, preventing him from moving.

"Being blind does not mean defenseless," he said forcefully, "now, captain awaits you aboard ship." He said standing, allowing Jack to regain his already compromised footing. The younger man hurriedly brushed himself off, now even more embarrassed.

"Strong knees you have," He said weakly as the old man moved to the door and made his way out. Jack sheepishly followed, though beginning to marvel at the ease Sheng moved through the port city. As with his previous observations, Sheng seemed to be aware of them, as though he could hear Jack's thoughts. He deftly moved passed the crowds and other potential obstacles, answering Jack's questioning mind.

"Every building, every street has own sound, own smell. Makes finding one's course easy." He said, causing Jack to grin.

"Seems to me, Tortuga emanates a singularly unpleasant scent—hard to wade through if you know what I be sayin'." He joked, but the old man didn't chuckle, much less smile, which led to Jack swallowing his laughter.

As Sheng led him to the docked ship, Jack continued to chatter, trying to get the man to converse with, only to be met with silence. When they boarded, Jack was met with a crew made up entirely of men of Asian descent. They whispered among themselves as Sheng and Jack boarded. The older man stopped short and shouted at them in his native tongue, the crew scurrying to follow whatever orders he was hollering at them. As they did so, Sheng started his journey once more, leading Jack to a cabin, opening the doors and gesturing for Jack to enter.

Jack was somewhat surprised to see, sitting at the captain's desk, was Maire. She was plotting a course on a large map ahead of her, her red tresses pulled into a braid. When she heard the door open she looked up, the sweet smile Jack had come to enjoy seeing breaking across her face. She stood to greet them, Jack noting, gone was the soft dress of the night before. Now garments much like Jack's clothed her, though her figure was cinched into a most pleasing corset. She nodded at Sheng appreciatively.

"Thank ye fer fetchin' Mister Sparrah." She said gently, and was met with a respectful nod from the elderly man. It was the most emotion Jack had seen from Sheng since he had beaten him out of his bed this morning. Maire gestured to the surrounding ship.

"Welcome to the _Syaoran,_ Jack_."_ She said pleasantly, touching Sheng's bent shoulder in dismissal. Sheng bowed and as he passed Maire, muttered something in Chinese. Maire, apparently fluent, surprising Jack as her eyes lit with laughter. She attempted to contain herself as Sheng left only to burst out the moment he left. She took a breath as Jack's inquiring gaze met her laughing eyes. She grinned as she spoke.

"He says, ye talk entirely too much te be the man I described." She said, glad to see Jack's good humor had followed him from the evening before.

I wouldn't of had to talk so much if the old man would answer ye! It's like talking to yer bloody self!" he replied, Maire laughing harder as she returned to her desk.

"I'm sure no one on Tortuga found i' strange." She said as she picked the steaming teapot up from her desk and began to pour them tea. Jack took it upon himself to inspect her cabin. It had a few feminine touches, soft pillows here and there, and the frillier things in life. Though, Jack became sure these things would not go amiss in a male's quarters, if males were inclined to clean more than once every century. He smiled gratefully as Maire tapped his shoulder and handed him the cup of tea she had poured him. Although he was not fond of liquids that didn't consist of rum, he was glad to have something to drink.

He was pleasantly surprised when he took a sip and realized she had poured a bit of rum into it. He flashed her a smile and continued to drink as he formulated a question that had been nagging him since he had boarded.

"When you referred to having a ship, I didn't realize ye meant you'd be captaining it." He said, immediately regretting his wording. Maire simply looked at him, brows raised.

"Ye donah believe a woman can handle the responsibility?" She asked, not accusing, though used to such reactions. Jack shook his head as he took another drink of rum mixed tea.

"No," he continued, "I find those of the fairer sex to be much more responsible then the likes of manly brutes." He quipped with a wink in her direction.

"I've noticed women have an uncanny sense of the stupidity of men." He said, setting his now empty cup on Maire's desk, walking back to the glassed door of her cabin. He watched as her crew scurried to and fro on the deck, looking back over his shoulder as he spoke again.

"However, men are indubitably, the masters of egos and in every sense of the word, enforcers of the importance of--- endowment." He said, stressing the latter, knowing Maire caught his meaning. Smiling, Maire joined him at the door, watching her men.

"It has been a wee bit difficult gettin'. But, they know if they disobey, I willna hesitate in ridding them of said endowment and they will feel such wrath twice over from my employer." She said teasingly, garnering a humored wince from Jack.

"Ye need not fear that from me, milady. I have a deep and resounding attachment to my endowment and would be most unhappy to be separated from it." He assured her, her grin appearing once more. She was caught off guard though, when Jack put a finger up questioningly.

"However," he began, "I _am_ most perplexed as to who this mysterious employer of yours is." He wondered aloud, though Maire shook her head.

"This I canna tell you. They wish te remain anonymous throughou' this venture. I am inclined te respect this request." She replied firmly. Not surprised but still curious, Jack leaned back on a foot and put a hand to his mouth as he considered this.

"What if I be disinclined to help this _anonymous_ employer? I have no good reason to help a man who dare not show his? Not at'll profitable." He said with some certainty. He was very much taken aback when Maire moved until their faces were less then inches apart. If he but attempted it, Jack knew he could kiss her with little trouble.

"Ye trust me enough te know I wouldna lie te ye, don't ye, Jack?" She asked. Though he could hear her, Jack found he was unable to form complete sentences with her standing so near. His eyes kept focusing on the parts he found pleasing about her face-- eyes, lips, the sprinkle of light freckles across her cheeks. Maire saw this and gave another teasing smile. She leaned up, their lips inches apart, watching how it affected him.

"Where's yer sense of adventure Jack? Sometimes ye have to take things on faith. Ye have faith, don't ye?" She asked, quite amused with his reaction to her closeness.

"I do, though sometimes me faith is stronger when-- aroused." He said somewhat weakly. His eyes closed as he prepared for a kiss, though after a moment of such thing not occurring, opened them to see Maire had pulled away and was heading out the cabin door to the deck. Jack's hope deflated and for a moment, his eyes rolled to the heavens as Jack looked for answers about the wiliness of women. When he received none, he dejectedly followed her out. Though, in his heart, Jack knew his interest had only just been peaked. He would not let Maire get away that easily.

He reached the deck just as Maire's final orders on departing rang out over the ship. The men setting sail for the marshes that was home to the woman that could read a man's future just by looking into his eyes.

Jack watched Maire as she captained her ship, and began to wonder, when Maire peered at him from across the deck, what Tia Dalma would see when she peered into _those_ eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: So it's been about a century and a half since I last updated. Seeing reviews from 2007 shocked me into finding time to working on this. Unfortunately, I have time to do it, seeing as my hometown is flooded beyond recognition at the moment. I thank you all for reading and I hope I can continue to write to your expectations! **

The journey to see Tia Dalma seemed to take less time then Jack had expected. Slowing only once out of port as Gibbs, who had been spying to see who had captured Jack's attention all night, had rowed out towards Maire's ship, hollering bloody murder about being left behind. They headed out to open sea after this particular set back, Maire slightly annoyed, but easily forgiving the old man when he came aboard spouting his many Gibbs sayings.

Though the trip was to take many weeks, the anxiety that men often felt the entire voyage was assuaged for Jack, as he spent much of his time with Maire. She was a calming force on him as they neared the Obeah woman's territory. Although he had met Tia Dalma before, briefly, in passing, he had never gone to her for anything specific. Now he was sailing fast and true to her home with some harebrained scheme to find a ship that may or may not exist. Somewhere.

And yet, it didn't matter. Because when he looked into those brown eyes, harebrained schemes to find ships that may or may not exist, somewhere suddenly became brilliant. Jack pretended to be unaware of his bias whenever possible. However, Gibbs had caught on less then a moment after he had boarded the _Syaoran. _Today was no different.

Gibbs had climbed the steps from his sleeping hammock to find Jack leaning against the deck railing. He had his hat in one hand and was resting his head distractedly against the other. Gibbs' eyes followed the direction of Jack's gaze and a sly smile crept upon his face. His eyes slid back to Jack and he chuckled, the sound jarring Jack from his daydreaming. He straightened too quickly and became tangled in a few of the lead ropes hanging above the deck. He batted at them, cursing under his breath until he was free, the spectacle causing Gibbs to chuckle harder. When he had finally freed himself from the roping, Jack straightened once more and glared at the older man.

"Mr. Gibbs—" he said, attempting to save what dignity he might have left, "you seem to be shirking the duties Maire has so graciously awarded you." He brushed at his coat and then looked at Gibbs with a less then convincing nonchalant look. Gibbs chuckled again and began to walk towards his station, muttering.

"Of course Mr. Sparrow—Wouldn't want te embarrass ye in front of the likes of a pretty face." He said, hearing the infuriated sigh passed Jack's lips. The thud of boots cut up behind Gibbs, causing his grin to spread wider as Jack pushed his way into view again.

"What did you say, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked defensively. It wasn't though Jack wasn't aware of his besotted-ness. He just wasn't aware _others_ were. Gibbs looked at the speechless young man and shook his head.

"I'm old Jack—not blind. I see the way ye look at the pretty young lass over there." He said, noting the color rising in Jack's face. He patted the younger man's shoulder, attempting to reassure him.

"Don't be ashamed, Jack. There's nothin' wrong with bein' happy. She's a good girl s'far as I can tell."

Jack looked around, dreadlocks swinging as he checked to make sure none of the other crew could hear him admit anything. He leaned forward, looking to share with his friend.

"Is it tha' obvious?" he asked, hoping the answer would be limited to Gibbs. The old man could not oblige him though, and tilted his head as he answered.

"Like a puppy to a bone Jack, like a puppy to a bone." He answered, barely able to contain himself as Jack's head dropped back, eyes rolling to the sky, a groan escaping his lips. He pivoted on his foot, walking away, more curses on the tip of his tongue.

"Of course it's bloody noticeable—why _wouldn't_ it be noticeable?" he said to himself, as he walked across the bridge. He had barely made it halfway when a roll of thunder echoed across the water. Jack looked up, searching the skies for the telltale signs of gale weather. If there was one thing Jack hated, it was bad weather. It could truly ruin a person's day. He gave the sky a glare, daring it to start raining and started walking again, jumping back when he was face to face, most unexpectedly to Maire. She smiled at him, alleviating his surprise.

"Are you alright Jack?" she asked, noticing his look of alarm at her sudden arrival. She hadn't intended to scare him, but more often than not, Jack was in his own little world, making it impossible to warn him of impending meetings—or pistol duels, depending on the situation. The dread-locked man nodded meekly, knowing that once again he had proven he was easily startled.

"Of course I am, milady. Anyone who says otherwise is slandering my already somewhat tarnished name." He said. Maire laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I see, well, I apologize fer startlin' ye. I simply wanted to talk to ye about Tia Dalma." She said, noticing that an odd mix of fear and amusement flashed in his eyes.

"What about Tia Dalma, we're a good three days from her dark and rotting port, what is it you need to know about her that you won't find out the moment our hull enters her waters?" He asked, knowing that despite his balking, Maire, but have it out of him in little time. She shot him a look most seamen were afraid to see on their captain's faces.

"Jack, I'm afraid I donna know much about Tia Dalma, and I'd rather not send me men in withou' knowin' what kind of a woman she is." Maire admitted, though the look was still present. She might not have known much about the woman they were traveling to, but she knew how to run a ship. Jack gave her that, and as many other praises as he could think of, including how beautiful her eyes were at that very moment. Even though they were glaring at him, and that it was completely unlike him to be transfixed on one woman for so long. A soft cough pointed in his general direction brought him back to his current situation.

"I admit, most humbly, to being an expert in many things—Tia Dalma is, regrettably, not one of those things." He said, garnering an annoyed look from the woman standing in front of him. He threw his hands up in surrender, hoping to calm her before she sent him to the gallows.

"_And_, although I may not be an expert, I can tell you that she can see through your beating heart. She carries within her a frighteningly accurate power to predict one's future." He said, hoping to appease her. Maire's eyes were less than convinced; in fact they were telling him that she didn't believe much of what he was saying. Jack gave a sigh; the amount of work he was having to do to make her believe what he was telling her was going to drive him mad, he was sure of it.

"Would you kindly _abstain _from giving me that unavoidably feminine look?" he finally asked after a moment of Maire looking at him strangely. She shook her head as Jack grumbled frustrated.

"Which look would tha' be, Jack?" she asked somewhat mockingly, following close behind Jack as he threw his hands up in the air and began to walk from the railing.

"I'll not argue the details, love." He said, hoping to free himself of a conversation he knew would either lose completely or leave with even less dignity than he started with. Maire on the other hand didn't seem to think he could get away with it that easily followed him as he walked away.

"Oh! The details! Would tha' be ye thinkin' I believe this, Tia Dalma woman can see a person's future or tha' I'm goin' to let ye skitter away like a terrified rabbit?" she teased, hardly flinching when Jack swung around to face her once more his ringed fingers flying to his mouth to keep himself from saying something regrettable. He released it only for a moment to explode his dissatisfaction.

"A _rabbit_?" he said in shock, of all the beasts in the world she had to say that.

"A RABBIT?!" He exclaimed again, his eyes coming to rest on Maire's face only to find her lips turned up in a smile. Even though only a second before he had been offended by her words, the very presence of her girlish grin caused that offense to melt away.

"What beast shall I compare ye to then?" she asked as Jack closed the gap between them once more. He leaned forward, his fingers grasping her chin gently.

"I believe an accurate representation would be the fiercest of creatures you can think of, love." He replied in a low tone. Maire's smile grew as she heard it.

"The fiercest?" She asked, Jack nodding and leaning closer.

"I would consider a tiger a most convincing and honest choice," he said in an even deeper tone as his face hovered closer to hers. "Or _anything_that is large—" he said with a pause as his eyes slid to her lips, tantalizingly close to his own,

"and terrifying." He said decidedly not caring what she called him as long as he was able to capture those lips in a kiss. Again the prospect became a near reality as he could feel the space between them grow smaller, though a sudden strong wind began to pull against them. A detail Jack was more than happy to ignore.

That is, until every man and his mate started a horrendous cacophony on deck. Meaning Jack's desire was once again denied.

Instantly Maire snapped to attention as her crew began to scramble to and fro on the deck, hollering to one another in their native tongue. It was only moments later that Sheng appeared at her side, something that decidedly annoyed Jack until the word "gale" was spoken, at which point Jack knew if they weren't interrupted by men it would be by weather. His disappointment was only added to when the first drops of rain hit him in the face. Sighing as he brushed away the wet spots from his skin, he took a look at the sky.

"_Not_ an opportune moment." He growled and followed Maire as she took to helping her men prepare the ship for the terrible storm that was inching closer, second by second. As the sky darkened and clouds weighed down with rain began to knit together above them as the storm began to gather strength above them, Jack and Maire worked side by side, tying stronger lines and tying off loose cargo. It would have been pleasant had it not been in a hurry to keep the ship from sinking after the first barrage of storm.

In no time at all, the storm hit them full force, the ship groaning in total protest as the wind and rain battered against it, sails coming loose and threatening to break vital parts of the rigging clean off into the open ocean. Men slipped on the copious amounts of water being dumped straight onto the deck while Maire hollered for more crew to pump what they could out of the belly of her ship.

It seemed to drag on forever, the storm and the wet and the cold. Waves of unimaginable size threatened to capsize them and men who were too tired to hold on as the storm progressed were finding it even more difficult as it continued. The terrifying strength of the storm to take lives at will was proven as one Maire's men had to venture across the deck to relay a message to Maire about the state of ship's holds when a particularly large wave crashed across it, sending the man sprawling and quite incapable of stopping himself from being flung over the railings. As he began his one way journey to the sea's waiting embrace, Maire leaped from her station on the wheel, chasing after him, barely catching him as he slid over the side. She caught the railing with one had while the other was holding onto her crewman for dear life. She was thrown violently against the wooden rail, the breath knocked straight from her body as she attempted to keep a strong grip with hands. Jack had seen this from other side of the deck where he and Sheng were trying to keep a canon from breaking loose. The blind old man deftly tying it, despite not being able to see, while Jack held it in place, the younger not knowing where he was finding the strength. It wasn't until a crewman began yelling Maire's name that he looked across the deck to see her hanging over the side of the railing and quickly losing ground.

Like a shot, Jack began running across the deck towards her seeing she was struggling to bring a man back on board. He was almost safely aboard when Jack made it to them. It was at this moment Maire gave one final heave to the crewman, the exhausted man falling to the deck with a thud. It was also the moment Maire was hit with another wave, the crashing water beating against the wooden railing until Jack heard a terrible crack. Wiping the water from his eyes, Jack's heart stopped as he realized the rail was gone.

And so was Maire.

Before his heartbeat had even returned to normal, Jack grabbed one of the rigging ropes and tied it around his waist, running to the gaping hole on the deck, his eyes searching for Maire's form. The waves were high and the rain was blinding, he couldn't see anything. After a moment with his heart in his throat, Jack spotted her, trying to make her way back to the ship, but with no line to help her, she was quickly being pulled out to open sea. Without hesitation, Jack leaped in after her, feeling the tug of the rope around his waist as he hit the ice-cold water. Coming to the surface, Jack began pushing against the water towards Maire. He could faintly hear her as she yelled. He couldn't make out what she was screaming and didn't really care as he worked his way farther away from the _Syaoran_ and closer to her. Though it was an exhausting process and for a moment, Jack was not sure he was going to make it to her, until finally, she was only a few feet away.

"Jack!" He heard her scream as he fought against the crushing waves. She could see him and was struggling to reach him, the distance feeling further and further with every stroke. Finally, his hand met hers in the freezing water and battling the icy fingers of the sea, he pulled her to him, her arms wrapping around him as he swung back to the ship. He could feel her kicking in time with him, her strength dwindling as his began to stutter. By whatever power was watching over them, Jack felt the rope at his waist tighten and felt he and Maire being pulled through the water towards the _Syaoran_. It seemed an eternity, but with what was left of his might he tightened his grip on Maire and kicked towards the ship.

In moments, the crew had Maire and Jack aboard, the two of them collapsing beside each other on the deck. They lay there for a moment, air returning to their lungs after a long hiatus. It was at this moment they realized the rain had diminished to a light spattering, while the near twilight sky was beginning to lighten. Jack sighed, imagining raising a fist to the skies, but not having the strength to do it.

"What truly terrible and unprecedented timing." He said weakly, not at all pleased that the storm was passing just after he and Maire had nearly died in it. He turned his head slowly to see Maire looking back at him.

"Jack," she said softly, Jack acknowledging with a weak questioning look.

"Maire?" he replied, her face puzzled.

"Jack—How in bloody 'ell did ye keep yer hat on?"

It was later that day, the sky darkening into true night and the sea calm. The events of the storm were still fresh, but those truly involved in them were nowhere to be found on deck.

Inside the captain's quarters, articles of still damp clothing were hung over chair backs to dry, among them a familiar leather hat. On the spacious bed her rank allowed her, Maire sat wrapped in a simple cotton chemise and gray skirt. Her bare legs hung over the side of the bed, toes brushing the worn wooden floor of her quarters. Her hair had been let free from the waterlogged braid of before and now trailed around her face, the red tresses curling. She was looking at her hands when she heard boots thud against the floorboards. Maire looked up to see Jack as he stopped ahead of her, two bottles of Maire's finest rum in hand. She smiled at him as he handed one to her.

"Come now, it's a true pirates answer to all that is wearisome and terrible in this w'old of ours." He said, realizing her look was disbelieving of the amount of rum he could partake of. He smiled widely as she took the bottle from his hand and took a swig. He took the reprieve of her wondering looks to sit down beside her. When she set the bottle on a small table beside her, he looked and wondered aloud.

"What in fortuitous thoughts could be wandering through that womanly head to cause such an expression to take residence on your face?" He asked her, seeing that Maire was concerned about something. Maire turned to face him, hair falling around her face as she did.

"It isn't tha' I'm not strong enough te take care of meself, Jack…" She said softly, knowing it sounded terribly like she was carrying on. She looked him in the eye as she continued, her fingers twisting at her skirt. Jack stopped her before she could say anymore, a ring covered finger pressed to her lips.

"Say no more my dear lass." He replied, knowing full well that she was saying she was embarrassed he had had to come in the water after her. Twitching his hand to the side of her face, he pushed her hair from her eyes.

"There is nothing you have done, that could possibly make a single person of the masculine persuasion think you are not capable of takin' care of yourself, love." Maire looked at him a small smile dancing at the edge of her mouth.

"I donna know ye do it, Jack." She said softly. Jack gave her a golden grin.

"I haven't any idea know how I do it either, love." He twisted up his moustache, the grin wider.

"It is… a gift." He said dramatically, garnering a laugh from Maire. Taking this as a good sign he wrapped his arms around her, glad when she didn't pull away, her body softening against his. She gave a small sigh, her hand sliding up his chest, resting over his heart. Though it wasn't the first time a woman had touched him, it was the first time he had felt noticeable shiver hop-skip down his spine because of it. It was a new concept and Jack wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Maire stretched and resettled herself against his shoulder.

"Ah, I'm so cold!" She said, surprised at the goose pimples on her arms. Rubbing her arm with one hand and leaning over to the small table where her bottle of rum sat, untouched and desiring attention.

"I have just the remedy for bones creaking from bitter cold—A long drink of the ambrosia of life, with just a _smattering _of—" He turned to hand her the bottle to see her eyes had closed, her mouth parted from sudden slumber, her chest slowly rising and falling.

"… Kisses." He said mildly disappointed. He found his lips turning up in a gentle smile, the look of peacefulness making his heart pull with newfound feeling. Taking one last sip of rum, Jack set the bottle back on the table. Looking down at her once more, smile still on his face he gently brushed back her hair from her forehead.

"That's fine, love. Exhaustion can claim the feistiest of souls, even one as sweet as yours." He murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her newly bared forehead. She shifted at his touch, pushing closer, never before letting herself be so vulnerable. Glad for her trust, Jack gently laid her back against the soft pillows; her hair fanning around her like red-gold halo. Releasing her for a moment, Jack turned back to the table beside them and blew a short burst air from his between his lips, dousing the candle lighting the room. With the golden flame gone, they were bathed in silver moonlight. Turning back to this enigma of a woman, Jack rested himself beside her, wrapping his arms around her once more, happy to at least have her close.

For a man who wasn't used to waiting, Jack was content to wait for her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**A/N:** I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update! I've figured out that transferring to a new college, starting a whole new semester system, commuting between three cities and reading chapters and chapters on the Italian Renaissance, really puts a cramp on ones artistic style... Hopefully it'll be easier as I get used to it. Also, my attempt at Tia Dalma's accent may or may not make your eyes cross, apologies if it does!

* * *

Jack woke as a slash of sun fell across his eyes. Taking a moment to let his eyes adjust, Jack stretched his arms, expecting his hand to touch a warm body beside him. He was quite disappointed to find nothing but a cold feather pillow. He sat up, eyes squinting in the sunlight, looking around, head bobbing slightly.

"Maire?" he questioned out loud, only to hear a masculine voice answer.

"Captain is on deck." It said, catching Jack so off guard he nearly choked himself with the blankets as he flipped out of bed. Straightening himself quickly, Jack attempted to make himself appear innocent, as though he had not just been caught slumbering in the bed of the _Syaoran's _captain. It was a futile attempt. The voice continued, a body appearing out of the shadows. It was, of course, Sheng. Jack shook his head.

"Is there truly nothing else, on this great and sizeable ship that you could be doing than scaring the soul straight out of my body?" He asked. Sheng let out a rasping chuckle, the most pleasant sound Jack had heard out of the old man since he had met him; it was just irking that it had happened at his expense. Jack grabbed his worn boots and tugged them on, hoping to end this uncomfortable meeting as quickly as possible.

"Where are we then?" he asked as he finished with his boots and rearranged his sleep-entangled hair. Sheng completed his task and headed for the door.

"Captain say, we are hour from Tia Dalma's home." He replied, to which Jack jumped to attention, not realizing how close they had been.

"So close and she didn't wake me?" he asked, wondering why Maire had chosen not to have woken him when she had left that morning. Normally, he was early to rise, the sun just peaking over the horizon as he began his daily routine, but being without a ship for so long, Jack had found himself on land more often than not. This previous night, he had found he had slept more soundly than he had in a long time. Thus, making him slightly upset for not being much help as they approached Tia Dalma's hideaway. He very nearly burst out of the room, looking for Maire. He found her on deck, discussing a point of entry with her navigator, hoping to find the best place for their arrival. Jack waited until her conversation was completed, though rather impatiently. When they were finally finished, Maire looked up and smiled at Jack. This, much to his surprise, assuaged him and Jack found that he was a little less concerned. He was still curious.

"Why did you not wake me this morning?" He inquired as Maire rolled up the map she had been using for her previous conversations. She shook her head, nonplussed about his concern.

"Ye looked peaceful, I dinnah want te wake ye." She said, seemingly oblivious to Jack's discomfort, she continued plotting her course through Tia Dalma's haven.

"We are coming to port, to meet with a woman who is known for dabbling in pursuits often frowned upon in civilized company—and you left me slumbering?" His tone was slightly sharper than he had intended, though he knew it was because he was embarrassed. Maire was unaffected, patting his shoulder as she passed by.

"Oh Jack, ye know we're not in civilized company. I wouldna worry." No matter what he felt at the time, Jack found himself calmed by her. It was so unlike him that Jack was perplexed, he was certainly hoping that both this confusion would pass and he would understand why she had this affect on him or he wouldn't understand why she had this affect on him but it wouldn't bother him so much. As per usual, his thoughts were interrupted by one of Maire's men hollering the call of land.

He and Maire made their way to the railing and saw the speck of land that belonged to Tia Dalma. Jack turned away with a shudder, whatever happened, he was not looking forward to this meeting.

* * *

The small landing party huddled in the tiny boat, the current pulling at the wooden sides. It was raining, of course, which only added to Jack's poor mood. They were soaked and miserable and the only hope of getting to Tia Dalma's abode was the small flickering candle in her window. When their boat finally hit the rickety dock attached to her hovel, they scrambled out, the creaking wood belying its age and the likeliness it wasn't going to hold much longer. Reaching out a hand, Maire went to open the door, her fingertips barely brushing the handle when it was flung open. A woman with ebony skin and dreadlocked hair was waiting, her darkened teeth showing against her lips as she grinned widely.

"Welcahm," she said in her heavy accent, "I have been expectun you." Jack stared at her as a mouse would stare at a boa constrictor.

"You always do, don't you?" he muttered, sullen at having to meet a woman he was somewhat fearful of. She was one of those women who could scare the soul right out of a man. Tia Dalma glared at him, ushering the little group into the hovel.

"Ah, don' be dat wey, Jack. Ye knew dis was coomin'." She said in her unmistakably witchy voice. Maire's gaze traveled to him as he and the others gathered in the living area of Tia Dalma's home.

"Did he now?" She said with mock testiness. Jack gave her a weak smile and sat at Tia Dalma's table, eyeing the jars surrounding them, their contents suddenly becoming very important. Tia Dalma gave an eerie laugh in reply, grabbing up her divining claws and one other item as she swept through the woman with an odd grace, sitting in her own spot, next to Jack.

" Him knew dat him wouhld see 'is future cohm true wit a womahn of de sea. Dis I told 'eem when lahst I saw 'eem." She said, that same eerie tone in her voice. Curious, Maire looked at the Obeah woman hoping to garner information.

" How long ago would tha' have been?" She asked nonchalant. Tia Dalma counted her dark-stained fingers. Even _she_ seemed surprised by the amount of time that had passed.

"Eet has been two lohng years, Jack." She said with a flirting lilt, her hand whisking out to touch Jack's face. "Seence we shared such—_passyun._"

Maire looked at Jack, her eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face. It looked like she was having a laugh at Jack's expense, however he was surprised to see, when his eyes met hers in embarrassment, that a flash of jealousy had shown there. Tia Dalma watched the both of them; she did not need her ever-mysterious powers to know something had ignited between the two. An unusual change in her facial expression belied she knew more than she would ever tell them. Sitting back, she folded her hands across her stomach, lips tight across her teeth.

"Where ees de cohmpass I gahve you?" She asked Jack. The golden-incisored pirate looked at her, puzzled as he reached for the black box tied to his waist. He lifted it into the air to show her he had it.

"Has eet shown you what you want most?" She asked, not surprised at Jack's unimpressed answer.

"I remember you telling me, those long years ago, that this little box would show me what I desired—and yet, it has proven itself only slightly more appreciated than a boil on the proverbial backside." He said with slight annoyance.

"Look at eet nahw, Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma replied with equal annoyance. She was insulted when people did not forever appreciate what she gave them.

"My dear Tia Dalma—the bloody thing hasn't pointed north since it became mine! Why would it—" Tia Dalma interrupted, her voice unnaturally louder it should have been.

"Try eet _ageen_!" Surprised by her outburst, Jack gave her a wary glare and opened the compass. This time, the constantly spinning needle was fixed, resolute in its direction. Jack's eyes swiftly rose from the compass to Tia Dalma the Obeah woman giving him a knowing smile. Maire's interest was peaked, her eyebrows nearly meeting as she saw Jack's shocked face.

"What? What is it doin', Jack?" She asked. Tia Dalma nodded at his surprise, eradicating any doubt in his mind.

"You have nevah wanted sometheeng so bahdly, Jack—eet deed not haeve cause to geeve you dierectun." She replied, knowing that Jack was overwhelmed. Maire remained unanswered, but didn't ask again as she listened to Tia Dalma speak. She was surprised when the woman waved the rest of the landing party off, including Jack. The latter not moving until the mysterious one leaned forward and scared him away from the table.

"I muhst speak wit dis womahn alone, Jack." She said slyly, she and Maire watching as Jack sulked out the door. When Tia Dalma felt they were sufficiently abandoned, she turned to Maire. Jack's nervousness having passed into her, Maire waited to hear what the woman had to say.

"I know dat your hahrt ees sufferin' child." She said lowly. Maire's eyes grew wide as Tia Dalma began to understand everything Maire had been feeling since the _Syaoran_ had left Tortuga. She had hoped it wasn't so obvious to a complete stranger. Her face dropped, only to be lifted and held still by Tia Dalma's cold fingers.

"If dere is one ting you should reymembah— eet ees dere is more shame een ignorin' de hahrt den lyin' to dose you would lahve." She said even softer. She used her free hand to point to the table, Maire's eyes following its direction. Tia Dalma's diving claws were scattered across the scarred wood of her table. When she had thrown them, Maire couldn't remember, her senses out of her control. Tia Dalma's hand hovered over the broken appendages, her dark eyes shifting over Maire's face.

"Jack muhst find de wey, but him cannaht if 'e 'as nawting werth searchin' for." She continued. Maire shook her heard, still caught in Tia Dalma's grasp.

"The Black Pearl is worth somethin' to Jack—Tha is what he wants." She said, not entirely sure it was true. Tia Dlama disagreeing outright.

"No, child." She spoke no more, freeing Maire's face from her fingers. She stood, leading the red-haired woman to the door, knowing that there was so much more Maire would learn and genuinely hoping what she saw in the girl's future was not set.

Maire left Tia Dalma's home shaken. She had fought more imposing figures than the woman that resided there, she had seen men skewered on swords and creatures of the salty depths she would dare not cross again. But one moment with that woman and her heart was beating straight out of her chest, her hands shaking. Never again, would she be so afraid.

As she thought of this, she realized Jack was sitting on the stairs just outside the door; the compass twirling in his hands as he waited for her. He stood unsteadily as he heard her soft footsteps on the wooden deck. He took one look at her face and took a long stride across the ancient planks, his arms wrapping around her.

"I doubt she would want you to tell me what she said—knowing that woman and all her strangeties…" He said quickly, one hand coming to rest on her cheek, the other still holding the compass. Maire looked at it as though it might bite her. She said nothing of what Tia Dalma had said, her focus on the navigational tool of mysteries.

"Jack— Te what exactly is your compass pointin' te?" she said quietly. She didn't know if she should fear the answer. She lifted her eyes to Jack's, seeing that they had softened, his touch gentle on her cheek. His reply rivaled her quietness and he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"The most precious treasure in the world, love."

It was at this moment Maire realized, that the one thing Jack wanted most.

Was her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Hello all! I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated, but after finding myself unable to sleep and in possession of a copy of POTC3, I decided I would do what I could. I will attempt to finish this story by the end of the summer. Summer of productivity 2009! Viva Productivity!  
**

The two returned to the ship in general silence. Now that Jack's feelings were apparent Maire had become shy to speaking. It wasn't until they had boarded the ship once more that Jack couldn't take the quiet any longer. When it appeared they were out of earshot of Maire's men, Jack took her arm, pulling her closer. Maire turned to face him, feigning puzzlement at his actions.

"How long am I to expect this silence, Maire?" he asked, just as confused by her sudden quiet as she was of his feelings. Maire turned and snapped at him, confusing Jack even further.

"I will stay silen' as long as I desire, Jack Sparrah! Ye have put a cloud over me an' I cannah allow it!" Her angry explosion left Jack taken aback. Moments ago, he had expressed his undying desire for this woman and here she stood, suddenly furious over the thought.

"Allow it?! Allow it?!" Jack spluttered, regaining his voice but certainly not his thoughts. He pointed his finger at her accusingly, his sense of dignity, or what he considered dignity, roaring for a defense.

"You come to me, your womanly attributes and wiles all exposed and obvious and you did not expect my interest to be peaked?!" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. For once in his life, he had felt a connection with a woman and he hadn't had to pay for it. A woman that he desired in every sense of the word and suddenly she was scorning him. For the life of him, Jack was overwhelmed by her change in attitude. Maire was inclined to prove him right. She slapped his accusatory finger away, her eyes snapping.

"My womanly attributes? Jack Sparrah if for even one second yeh think I came te seduce yeh, ye've lost yer bloody mind!" She growled, her voice thick with upset. This didn't stop Jack from firing back the affirmative; he didn't like surprises, especially when his own feelings were involved.

"Oh no? Then how is it a beautiful young lass just happens to me beloved tavern—"

"I dinnah ask you te speak te me, Jack—you joined _me_."

"Ah, but you gave me the look that all women give when they want a man—"

" Yeh are _deludin'_ yerself if yeh think for ONE minute I gave ye any such look!"

"Deluded? Or catching on to the wily and yet ever illusory acts of all of the female sex?" He asked, seeing that Maire's eyes were narrowing even further at his claims.

"Definitely, deluded." She replied. Jack opened his mouth to reply; only to find a hand lifted to silence him. Maire shook her head and backed away.

"There are some things, Jack, tha' aren't worth the heartbreak." She said, voice wavering, free of her previous anger. With that, she turned and walked to her cabin, slamming the door behind her, the glass quaking with the force. Jack was left to stand alone on the deck, his mind all a jumble from what had just occurred. Although he was used to rejection from the common trollop, he was not used to feeling as though his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and stomped upon. If loving Maire wasn't worth the heartbreak, then Jack felt he had just cashed in.

After another second of stunned silence, Jack stalked to the railing of the _Syaoran._ He stood there, watching the water lap against the sides of the ship. A sudden dull pain in his chest, Jack put a hand over it, annoyed to find the pain was in his heart and that he had succumbed to that weakening feeling called love. Never had Jack expected to feel it, never had he felt he would discover it in this lifetime and it angered him that he had been jilted. He couldn't stop loving Maire at a moments notice, but he was angry enough to let her slip from his mind. Pulling the compass from his belt, he slammed it down upon the railing. He glared down at the inconspicuous little box, daring it to disobey him.

"You will show me what I want you tiny, nefarious thing and don't even think pointing your pathetic little arrow at that woman will appease me, because I am regrettably enlightened about that—savvy?" Without waiting for an answer, Jack flipped the lid open, the insulted red arrow circling its casing wildly until aiming off in the distance, far from pointing towards the doors of the captain's cabin. Somewhat relieved, Jack looked back to the compass.

"Thank you." He said to the silent black box, flipping the lid shut and heading for the wheel. If Maire was intent on completing this mission, so was he. He tried to tell himself it was because the sooner he helped her find what she wanted, the faster he could return to Tortuga to drown his sorrows in his only true love, rum. However, Jack knew that he had passed the point of no return. He loved Maire and no amount of her yelling would change that. His heart was set on her and it was his hope that finding her boat would bring him hers.

* * *

The early morning light shot through the glass of her cabin, waking Maire from her fitful sleep. She had spent a night alone, knowing that she had done something terribly foolish. Just as Jack had discovered he loved her, Maire had also found that her heart was inextricably bound to her need for him. She had stormed into her cabin, that heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces at the thought of losing Jack's affection and that fact that she had been the one to throw it away. Maire tiredly pulled on her clothes, slowly walking to her desk and opening the drawer, a well-worn letter covered in Chinese characters sitting at the very top of her missives.

She reread the letter for what could only have been the hundredth time since receiving it, her chest tightening as she did so. She crossed the cabin again, this time heading for the mirror nailed to the wall, her water basin just underneath. She looked into the spotted and warped glass, seeing her eyes were rimmed with red from a night of stifled tears. Shoving the letter into the bosom of her corset, Maire grabbed up handfuls of water, splashing the cold liquid against her face, hoping to wipe away any sign. She had to show her crew she handn't been overcome with emotion for a man, she had already worked so hard to prove she was capable, she didn't need to add a mutiny to her list of problems. Giving herself one more look, Maire realized no amount of water could wash away the hatred she felt for herself and she knew, right then. That no matter what was on the paper, now tucked tight against her chest, she could not follow its direction.

Setting her resolve, Maire squared her shoulders and left her cabin, the bright sunlight blinding her for a moment as she came onto the deck. As the spots began to clear from her eyes, Maire headed for the wheel, her orders on the tip of her tongue. It was only until her eyes adjusted that Maire became aware that her ship was not where she had left it the night before. Her bearings were off and all she had to do was look out across the ocean to know it. Her head snapped up to her helmsman and noted that Jack was standing beside him. Climbing the stairs two at a time, Maire reached them in seconds.

"Where are we? Where have yeh taken th' ship?" She demanded, only to see Jack's grin, shining golden in the sunlight. She couldn't understand how he could be smiling when somehow he had been involved in her ship suddenly traveling without her command. She looked him in the eye, despite her difficulty doing so, his brown eyes smiling just as strongly as his mouth. Not a shred of anger from the previous night was visible and that she couldn't understand.

"We are right where you wanted us to be, love." Jack replied softly, thinking Maire was getting exactly what she wanted. Which would have been beyond acceptable to him, seeing as he would have given her the whole world if she had asked. However, her eyes slipped from suspicious to terrified in less time than he could count.

"What?" She asked, not the least bit as thrilled as Jack would have preferred.

"The compass, _The Black Pearl_, everythin' you and I have been discussing on this bloody journey, we're here. Just as you requested." He said, suddenly feeling the confusion bubbling through him once more. Maire turned to look out across the sea, the water calm despite the strong wind that had brought them to their current location. Her breathing had become noticeably more labored and her sudden fear making her rigid. Jack walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Maire, what's wrong, this is what we came here for, is it not?" He asked. Maire turned to face him, her eyes full of panic and worry. She put her hands to his face.

"Jack… I cannah…" She tried to explain but knew there wasn't time, "I cannah explain now, we musn' stay here!" She exclaimed, leaning away from him to see her helmsman.

"Set course fer Tortuga!" She yelled, the man immediately obeying, the ship turning with his touch. Jack looked at her, confusion no longer a strong enough word to describe what he was feeling.

"Maire…" He began only to be stopped.

"Jack, I donnah have time te explain, just know tha' I love ye…" She began, only to be interrupted by terrified yells coming from the crow's nest. Maire whipped to face the sounds, only to see the sight she had hoped she wouldn't. A bubbling vortex was forming just ahead of the _Syaoran._ The waves caused by it rocking against the ship so hard everyone aboard her had to steady themselves. Less than a moment after the eruption of water began, the bow of another ship began to appear and suddenly myth became legend,

"Jack," Maire began, turning to him, "we need te leave, now!" She said, pushing against his chest to get him to move. However Jack couldn't and it wasn't until Maire heard the thud of a peg leg against wood that she realized it was too late.

"Go?" Said an eerie voice, "but ye've only just arrived."

Maire turned, Jack's warmth at her back and the cold of a stranger ahead of her. A shiver ran through her as she saw who it was.

Aboard her ship, was Davey Jones.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Well how's that for a year long hiatus? I must say, I had a serious case of the writer's block and it's only just decided to leave me. I know it has been a very long time since I last updated and I certainly find myself apologizing for lateness more often than not. So let me just give a blanket apology as we all know it'll happen again. I'm near graduating college, I have a job and on some rare occasions, a life. I know, shocking. However, it generally leaves me very little time to sit down for any great length of time to write anything fun. So let's just say I will try to update as often as I can and hope that means in as timely of a fashion as possibly.**

**In terms of _What Vexes All Men_, I'm sure this chapter will be a wee bit confusing, considering how long it's taken me to get to it and the fact I've had to reorganize my plot/ideas/chapters-- in order to remember what it was that I wanted to have happen. I've done some research about Jack's past and although not everything will match up to what Disney/Verbinski has ever implied as truth, it'll be as close as I care to make it. Hopefully you'll like my version better ;0) Soooo, now that I've taken up an incredible amount of space blabbing-- Let's continue, savvy?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Jack looked at Mire's now pure white face. He had never seen her look so frightened before. It was not her nature to be fearful, to see it was unnerving. He also couldn't believe the unearthly creature standing before them. A man who was not a man, covered in tentacles and crab claws—he had a fury about him that appeared permanent and certainly not something someone should test. Finally, the creature spoke,

"Ye have summoned me here, now speak!" he demanded, however Jack was not impressed.

"Speak?! My good tentacly friend, we have not yet been properly introduced as comrades most indubitably should. How can we speak if no introduction?" he answered, apparently oblivious to Jones' annoyance.

"Ye appear to have taken on the challenge ye mouthy git. Now who has summoned me?" He said, very little patience evident in his voice. Seeing this, Maire stepped forward.

"I did." She said, despite Jack's overwhelming shock. Davy Jones sneered at her.

"_You_ did? A mere wisp of a woman called the Flying Dutchman?" He said disbelievingly. Maire lifted her shoulders in shrug but looked at him thoughtfully.

"Actually, me first mate performed the ritual tha' would bring ye here withou' the ship sinkin'." She said, her expression now set, even as Davy Jones' face contorted in anger.

"No one has that power over me! I command my own ship!" he spat seawater, it splattering at Maire's feet. Maire stood her ground, even as Jones began to limp towards her.

"And yet ye are here—There are powers in this wo'ld even ye cannah ignore, sir." She said, maintaining her composure as he stalked closer; his pegged leg (which Jack now saw was really a crab leg), pounding ominously against the Syaoran's planks.

"I will naht have some whip of a lass tellin' me tha' powers of the supernatural! I _am_ the supernatural!" he roared again, his one remaining hand grasping for his sword. Jack saw this and immediately moved to stand between Maire and Jones, his own sword sliding from its scabbard.

"The lady will not have one lustrous hair on her head split by you or any of your insidious crew." He said with a wave of his chin at the ship circling them. Davy Jones stared at Jack, with a look that spoke little—until he burst out laughing, with a chuckle that was a cross between nails scraping across a chalkboard and gurgling water.

"Jack Sparrah, I might have known ye would rush to the side of a beautiful woman—Yer foolishness astounds no one." He growled, Jack looked at Jones, trying not to let fear overrun him.

"Sir Tentacly, I have only just begun to fathom the existence of someone so foul and… Tentacly… How could you know me?"Davy Jones shook his head,

"Yer just as dull-witted as you were two years ago, Sparrah! Ye and yer scurvy passel of a crew sinking into the depths, tis a wonder someone so blind as ye survived such a disaster, but as ye ran, the rest of yer dyin' crew were given a choice, a choice to live, while their own captain left 'em to die!" Jones said smugly as Jack's demeanor changed to sullen disbelief. Maire laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, what is he talkin' about? What ship?" She asked softly. Jack was reminded of the current situation at the sound of her voice and raised his sword again.

"The past is often best forgotten. I stand before you, the humble crewman of this vessel and as such and in any other form, you will not lay a tentacle or beastly claw on my fair captain." He said forcefully, while Jones replied amused.

"I quiver—but as ye rightly know of creatures like me, swords are but trivial annoyances." At his words, Jack raised his sword higher, almost touching Jones' snake-like chin.

"Mayhap if one of your fine tentacles made a sudden drop to these planks? I have no particular hesitation about which one is felled by my lengthy and fearsome sword." Jack said more steadily than he had ever stood, his insolence angering Jones further.

"This exchange has gone on long enough! I will know why my ship was summoned and NOW or I'll not leave this blasted ship afloat!" he bellowed so loudly the very mast of the Syaoran began trembling with the echoes. Maire finally stepped forward.

"As I was saying—" she started, resting her hand on Jack's forearm, making him lower his sword. "_I_ called ye to this place, me crew only followed meh orders—"

"And why is that?" Jones spat, his fury palpable.

"Because Ah need yer help raisin' a ship." She said, Jones' reaction was clear, his tentacled beard twitching.

"This ship- It be the Black Pearl yer wantin', is it not?" he said, not very surprised. Maire nodded in the affirmative, surprised that he knew what she wanted, but aware this thing before her was a creature of a power she knew nothing of. He could very well read her thoughts and she would never know the difference.

"That ship was sunk many years ago, lass. I took most of the crew with me the night it did, the rest became fodder for the sharks—What makes ye think it seaworthy?" he asked out of dark curiosity.

"Ah don't delve into meh employer's business. Ah do know of those who would cower at its name alone—something tha' is sorely wanted in these waters." She replied. Jones' looked into her eyes, is own barely human ones looking into the depths of her soul.

"I would expect payment." He said shortly, to which Maire nodded.

"Ye shall have it." She answered equally as curtly, which seemed to sate Jones for the moment. Finally he nodded in return.

"We shall see. I will raise the Pearl and seaworthy ar not, I will take what is owed me." He said, disappearing before anyone could reply. As the Flying Dutchman descended back to the depths, Jack tuned to Maire, overwhelming concern for what was being done coursing through him.

"Maire, what is this? This plan of yours appears to be leading us down a frightfully slippery path, full of debts and loss of things we would rather not part with. Such as our measly little guts! What could you have that would interest a man… Thing... with a faceful of snakes? No bauble could tempt such man… Thing." He said in a rush. Maire only nodded.

"Ye're right, no shine could ever interest such a creature, but payment will be made nonetheless." She said quietly. Jack however, was not satisfied with this answer and was in fact, flabbergasted.

"With what?!" he nearly hollered, growing more frantic about a plan he had not been made aware of, he was sailing into unknown waters and the last thing he wanted was to be surprised anymore than he already was. Maire remained steady and quiet as she stared out at the now still water. Her answer was but a whisper in the suddenly strong winds surrounding them.

"My life." She said; Jack's eyes went wide as he realized she was serious.

"What?!"

But before Maire could offer any explanation, the now familiar tremor of displacing water was seen and the ship swayed to and fro as the water changed around it. It was all too clear that the Flying Dutchman was returning. Jack turned to Maire despite the upset, grabbing her hands, pulling her to face him.

"Maire, what have you done?"


End file.
